


Myriad

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [706]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony struggles with loneliness.





	Myriad

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/07/2001 for the word [myriad](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/07/myriad).
> 
> myriad  
> Consisting of a very great, but indefinite,number; as, myriad stars.  
> Composed of numerous diverse elements or aspects.  
> The number of ten thousand; ten thousand persons or things. (Chiefly in reference to the Greek numeral system, or in translations from Greek or Latin).
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #363 Lonely.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Myriad

He’d been lonely for a long time. For a while, the myriad one night stands kept it at bay, but not anymore. It didn’t seem to matter how many nights Tony hooked up, the loneliness was always there these days. 

It hadn’t affected his work, yet. At least he didn’t think anyone had noticed his struggles. He was pretty sure his frat boy mask was still firmly in place even though it wasn’t giving him what he needed anymore.

He wanted someone to come home to every day. Someone who loved him. Maybe he should get a cat. Kate the fish didn’t really keep the loneliness at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
